Growing Pains
by The-Creative-Brewery
Summary: It has been quiet for six years, but that doesn't mean the threats are over. Part two in the "Eternally Bonded" series in which we witness the children of Collinwood trying to stop the return of a witch who has vowed revenge on the Old House, and everyone living on the Estate. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. The Discovery

October 10th, 1973

It had been quiet for nearly six years now; no messages on mirrors, no phantom laughing. Just pure, unsettling silence and stillness, and it placed everyone on edge. Those who lived at Collinwood were seemingly unaffected by what had transpired at the Old House the night of the séance, and Barnabas and Josette were very much relieved. Angelique was not the only problem they had to contend with; along with raising a daughter, they had to be mindful of Julia Hoffman and her trusty sidekick Elliot Stokes. Willie would always manage to find them outside the Old House hoping to get inside by way of an unlocked door or window. Excuses were becoming harder to manage; he could see it, especially in Julia's face. The redhead always seemed too mentally exhausted when trying to explain why she was there, but never let in on the real reason.

She didn't have to; Willie knew, and he wasn't about to let her—or Stokes—in during daylight hours.

"Will?...Willie!"

A light shake on his shoulder brought the young man out of his thoughts as he turned from Barnabas's window in the drawing room of the Old House.

"I'm sorry, honey. What was it you were sayin'?"

Samantha smiled as she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. The mantel clock struck four o'clock as another low boom of thunder issued over the house in sync with the tapping of the rain.

"I was asking you where the children were. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"I sent 'em upstairs to go play."

She frowned in confusion as he kissed at her forehead, gently running a hand over the growing bump at her midsection.

"In Brianna's room? That can't be, I just came from there and didn't see them."

Willie laughed as he walked with her to the kitchen to help.

"Oh no, somewhere better: the attic."

* * *

"Stupid rain; it spoiled everything!"

"What do you mean, David?"

Lilly asked as she, David, and Brianna carefully looked through some old trunks.

Lilly was the daughter of Burke and Victoria Deblin, and was the youngest (and smallest in size) of the trio of friends. She had long, flowing dark hair like her mother, the deepest green eyes, and a face full of innocence and curiosity not unlike her companions. She was a very quiet girl, painfully shy, but Brianna and David were helping her blossom much to Victoria's liking.

David sighed as he carefully closed the lid to the trunk in front of him.

"I wanted to show you the tunnels."

"What tunnels?"

Brianna asked, taking out an old (but very well preserved) pink dressing gown that once belonged to Barnabas's sister, Sarah Collins. The child carefully put it on as David continued, walking past her to where more drawers and trunks were hidden in partial darkness.

"There are hidden tunnels that run under your house; they start at the basement, and lead out to the beach."

"I've never heard of them."

"You live in this house, how could you have never heard of them?! Don't you ever go exploring?"

"Mom and Dad told me I'm not supposed to go into the basement. They said I could get hurt down there."

"How can someone get hurt in a basement?"

Lilly asked, pulling her hair up and pinning it with a beautiful, jeweled comb she'd found.

"Willie says the floor is bad."

Brianna replied somewhat quietly as she moved away from her companions.

"I think Willie lies a lot."

David said as he turned back to Lilly and the two children began a conversation. Brianna didn't hear them; something was in the dimly lit part of the attic, something very important. A woman's voice, one that was light and soft, beckoned her away from the others and drew her closer. The child crossed the room, away from the light, and into the deepest corner. There was a sheet there, riddled with holes and dirt.

That's where the voice was coming from.

She tugged at it, and it fell to the wood floor in a heap, sending dust, cobwebs, and bugs scattering into the dark. The breathtaking face of a young woman stared out at her with piercing, blue-green eyes, and a small, mischievous smile played on her lips. Her long golden hair was pinned back in a simple yet elegant way, and to young Brianna she looked like some sort of princess. David, however, did not share his friend's point of view when he and Lilly managed to find her.

"Oh, she's lovely. Who is she, Brianna?"

"I don't know. I just found her…I can't explain how. But you are right, she is very beautiful."

"I don't think she's pretty at all; I think she's ugly."

"David!"

Lilly cried, turning to the boy as he stared at the portrait. The painted image seemed to glare up at young David, almost as if it were angry, but when Lilly turned back the face returned to normal.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Lilly asked as she walked closer, running her fingers over the frame lightly.

"It _glared _at me!"

"Don't be silly. Painted people can't do anything to you, right Brianna?"

It was then that the children noticed their companion was staying completely still, staring at the portrait intently as if listening. It was almost like there was a silent, private conversation going on between Brianna and the painting that the other children were not permitted or able to hear. They at once began to shake Brianna, trying to divert her eyes away as they called to her.

"Brianna? Brianna! Brianna, look at us!"

Lilly cried, but the other girl would not turn her head, nor did her eyes leave those of the woman in the portrait.

David went on one side of Brianna, taking an arm while saying,

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

David and Lilly's combined efforts finally managed to pry Brianna away, and they quickly shuffled her off in the direction of the exit. As they closed in on the staircase that would lead them back down, David took one last glance behind them: the portrait of the woman had faded back into the darkness, but he knew her cold, piercing stare was still there. His skin turned to gooseflesh as he watched the girls get down safely, and in one swift motion he shut the door to the attic behind him. He followed close behind them, taking almost three steps at a time before they reached the safety of the ground floor. He wasn't paying attention, and ran head-long into Josette who gave a short cry of surprise as she steadied him.

"Oh, David, you startled me!"

The vampire frowned instantly when she felt the child shaking under her touch.

"David?...David, what is it? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing."

"_Nothing?_ David, you're _shaking_!."

"I got cold is all, but I'm okay now, Cousin Josette, honest I am."

Josette regarded the child, running a cold hand through his hair. Something was definitely wrong, but perhaps he would divulge whatever was bothering him in good time. She nodded, guiding him toward the kitchen where everyone gathered to sit down for dinner as another long roll of thunder echoed from outside.


	2. The Power of the Portrait

"Brianna, where in the world did you get that?"

Barnabas asked in surprise as he came up to find his daughter already waiting for him in their usual meeting spot near the fireplace. He eyed the pink robe in remembrance, and briefly pictured his little sister bounding down the hallway toward him wearing it. How befitting that Brianna should find it, he mused as he waited for her response.

"It was in a trunk upstairs in the attic; Willie opened it for us so we could play."

"I see; did you find anything else of interest there?"

"No." The girl replied, but it was somewhat hesitant.

Barnabas frowned, "Brianna, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

She was averting her eyes, something she had never done before, and it greatly disturbed him. His senses picked up on some sort of energy that was near her; it would coil up around her, release her, and repeat much like a serpent. He took her hand, and the energy seemed to leave. Still wary, but wanting to break through to her, he changed the subject as he guided her toward the kitchen.

"You can spend more time there tomorrow with David and Lilly. There is much to explore, and so many treasures to be found. For now, let us go join the others. I am sure you are most eager to tell us of your adventures for the day."

"I guess so."

Frowning in a concerned manner, he gently urged her forward as the clocks struck 4:30.

* * *

The rain tapped on the roof and windows as the family sat at the dinner table.

The room was filled with an awkward tension; Brianna—who usually led most of the conversations—had fallen unnaturally silent, and the other children seemed nervous—the reason why still remained a mystery.

"Brianna, darling you haven't touched your food, is something wrong?" Josette asked as the child stared down at her lap, seemingly uninterested in the plate before her.

"I'm not hungry; may I please go to bed? I'm very tired."

The adults all looked at her in shock; the normally energetic Brianna was asking to go to bed at nearly 5:00 in the afternoon? Josette came around the table to kneel next to her child, her face etched with deep worry as she reached out to touch her. "Are you feeling alright? Have you gotten sick? Here, let me see—"

Brianna moved away from her, and her entire form stiffened as she asked again, "May I please go to bed? I told you, I'm not hungry."

The look on Josette's face was crushed and questioning, prompting Barnabas to rise.

"Yes, Brianna; you are excused. Come, I'll take you up to your room."

The small girl rose from her seat, crossing to her father who—with a cold hand at her back-gently ushered her out of the room. Josette was still on the floor beside Brianna's chair, so Willie got up, helped her to stand, and gently made her sit down.

"I don't understand it, Willie. She's never been so cold or cut off from us."

"Perhaps she is just sick: even small people can get testy when they aren't feeling well." Samantha suggested, reached over the table to grasp her dead friend's hand.

"No, no it's something else. I could sense it even from across the room; something has changed inside of her. It's almost as if someone had control…" She trailed off on her sentence and turned to Willie. "I know the children were housebound today, where were they playing?"

"They were gettin' restless, so I sent 'em upstairs and let 'em into the attic."

"Did they say anything unusual happened there?"

Willie shifted in his seat, lifting his glass of wine as he spoke. "Nothing that I can think of…" He took a sip, and then put the glass down as his eyes lit up in excitement. "I take that back; Lilly told me they found somethin' up there, somethin' that was hidden."

"What did they find?"

"An old portrait of a woman, Lily said; she was the only one who talked to me. David was tryin' very hard to shush her once he found out she was sayin' anythin' about it."

Josette straightened as she rose, towering over her friends as she said in a low, commanding voice, "Take me to it."

* * *

"Did I hurt Mother's feelings?"

"You might have, I'm afraid." He replied, tucking the child in, but when tears threatened to fall he quickly reassured her.

"I'm sure she knows you did not mean to, Brianna. You aren't feeling well." Barnabas said, running a hand over her forehead as he frowned in disapproval.

"You are warm."

"I'm _cold_."

The child said; she brought the covers up to her chin as Barnabas got up from the bed to add more wood to the fire. After he felt it was built up enough he crossed to the doorway of her bedroom, checked the hall to ensure no one was there, and closed the door. He picked up the bear he had gotten for her when she was still an infant, and tucked it in beside her as he spoke.

"You and I know each other very well, don't we?"

"Yes."

"We have always been honest with each other, haven't we?"

"Yes."

He looked her in the eye, and then asked, "Then why are we keeping secrets now?"

Brianna bit her lower lip as she fidgeted beneath the covers. Barnabas placed his hands on top of her own as he spoke gently yet commandingly to her.

"Brianna, what happened while you and the others were playing?"

She was very quiet, and then softly said aloud, "I made a new friend; she lives in the attic."

Barnabas arched an eyebrow at that, "She _lives_ there?"

"Yes, she told me so."

"I see. Did she say why she lives there?"

"No, she just said she's lived there a long time, since before I was born."

Barnabas could feel ice travel down his spine as he sat there, and calmly asked, "Did she say anything else?"

"She said she needed me to help her—not the others, just me."

"What does she want you to do?"

Brianna looked away as her father tipped her face up toward him, "Brianna, look at me."

The child very slowly made eye contact, and her father asked again, "What does she want you to do?"

She looked at him from under her long lashes and very seriously said, "I'm not supposed to tell."

* * *

The eyes stared up at her, and Josette stared right back. Willie paced behind her while Samantha moved forward to take a closer look. Angelique's face peered up at them from the dim light, seemingly sneering up at Josette as they stood there. The expression was nothing like that of the one the children saw: it was dark, angry and full of a most destructive nature.

"Willie, you said the children—more specifically Brianna—found this while they were here?"

"Yes."

"How did Brianna manage to come by it, do you know?"

She received no response, and turned saying, "Willie, I asked you a—"

She stopped short when she realized he was not looking at her, or his wife, but past them. His gaze was down toward floor-level where the portrait sat gazing up at him. Samantha shook at her husband, trying to jar him awake.

"Will! Will, wake up!"

She said as Josette quickly covered the portrait. She then ran to help her friend make the young man come to. "Willie, look at me…look here." Josette said, her voice changing to a calm yet commanding tone to which he seemed to respond. His wild, glossy blue eyes locked with her deep brown ones. Shimmering shades of burgundy and gold ran through them as she spoke to him. "When I snap my fingers, you're going to wake up. Do you understand?"

He issued a slow nod, and the vampire snapped her fingers, making him double over as he returned to them. She steadied him as she asked, "How do you feel?"

"B-better I guess…it did somethin' to me. I could hear ya, but I-I couldn't say anythin'. I couldn't move or even think; it was like all I could do was stare at 'er." He said, trembling as he looked at the dirty sheet, behind which sat the haunting stare of Angelique. "I-I don't wanna be up here no more, can we go back down now?"

"Yes, Willie, we are leaving now."

"What about that?" Samantha asked, nodding toward the portrait.

"We'll discuss it with Barnabas; he needs to know about this, but I am sure he will want what I want: to get rid of it."

Josette said in a disgusted tone as she aided Samantha in helping a still weak-legged Willie to the stairs. The trio cautiously made their way down to Brianna's bedroom door to break the news to their comrade. Josette opened the door, and her eyes went wide as she let out a startled gasp.

There, on the bed sat Barnabas who turned as if they had walked in on him. Brianna's small form slackened in his embrace, and the upper half of her body went backward. Her head lolled off to the side facing them so that they could see that her eyes closed. They all were having the exact same thought, though no one was brave enough to suggest it even mentally. The assumption filled the room like a glaring, streak of light as they all stared at Barnabas who held his daughter protectively to him.

Willie and Samantha stared on in shock at the scene as Josette spoke in a quiet, terrified voice, "Barnabas…what have you done?"


	3. Barnabas's Decree

"Why do you look at me in that fashion? What could I have possibly—"

He did not finish; his senses clearly defined their thoughts, their assumption, and their fear. He narrowed his eyes as he slowly and deliberately addressed them; not even Josette was spared.

"Bite marks. You really, honestly think that I would do that to my own child? How _dare_ you."

He held the girl closer to him, and she responded in a half-asleep state by wrapping her arms about him and snuggling closer. Josette sat on the bed next to them, gently running a hand over Brianna's hair that fell loosely about her shoulders and back. She addressed her husband, "Darling, we didn't mean to…we had no right to…_I _had no right to assume. Of course you wouldn't; I don't even understand how we could think such a thing!"

Barnabas reached out to her, running his hand along her face and jaw. The onyx ring glistened as he lovingly touched her. "All is forgiven, my dearest."

Willie and Samantha came in, looking even guiltier than Josette had. He looked up at them as Willie began. "B-Barnabas…I'm sorry—"

"We both are." Samantha said as Barnabas leaned Brianna back into her pillow. Josette helped ease the covers up around her as he stood up.

"I appreciate it, my friends. You are forgiven, of course."

Willie shook his head, looking agitated. "It's gotta be that damn painting. If it had never been found—"

Barnabas arched an eyebrow, "What painting, Will?"

"The one that Brianna found in the attic today, didn't she tell ya?"

"She said nothing about a painting, only that she made a new friend there. Apparently we've had a house guest in our attic for over a very long time. She was not at liberty to say what this friend wanted of her, save that she needed her help, desperately so."

"So it _did _speak to her! David and Lilly didn't imagine it!"

"David and Lilly witnessed it speak?"

"N-not out loud, but it did somethin' to Brianna. I-it did somethin' to me just a few minutes ago when we took Josette up to see it. Barnabas, y-ya gotta get rid of it!"

"Barnabas, the painting…it's of _her_."

Barnabas turned slowly to his wife, and the familiar coldness returned to his spine. It slithered down from the base of his skull, chilling every part of him as it traveled. His eyes were dark and serious as he grasped his wife by her shoulders, and his voice was a hushed, furious whisper. "Say it, Josette. Out loud; say her name, say her wretched, cursed name."

Josette looked at him as she uttered one, simple chilling word. "Angelique."

He was very quiet as he slowly released her, and after straightening a little he managed speak. "Take me to her."

As the group turned to leave, he turned back to Brianna fast asleep in her bed. Drawing the covers up a little bit more, he placed a gentle kiss upon her brow. His eyes never left her as he slowly backed out of the room, and quietly closed the door.

"Where are the other children?" Barnabas asked quietly; Josette moved forward, speaking soft and low.

"In the playroom down the hall."

"Good." He replied as he followed them upstairs to the attic landing.

* * *

Love; it was hard to imagine that such a face could echo the most sacred of emotions.

But Barnabas was not fooled.

He knew perfectly well what was hidden deep within those blue-green orbs. Death, destruction, and madness were all Angelique Bouchard had to offer anyone who managed to cross paths with her. She did not love him; Barnabas surmised this as he stood staring down at the painting. She was obsessed, she wanted his heart, and since she could not have it, she was determined to find some other way to gain his attention.

"Well, bravo for you." He said to the painting in a threatening voice. The adoring eyes flashed anger; he thought he saw it for a fraction of a second, and then returned to normal. He covered the image of the scorned woman, turning to the group as the sheet let off another round of dirt behind him.

"I do not want this _thing _in my house. Willie, as soon as you are able, I want you to destroy it. Rip the canvas to pieces, burn it and the frame along with it. Leave no trace of it, not even a single canvas thread, do you understand?"

"Yes; it would be my pleasure, Barnabas." Willie said staring at the dirty sheet in anger. "She won't get a second chance at anyone in this house, I promise ya that."

Everyone turned to regard the covered object on the floor, and although no one else was present they could swear they heard the tiniest hint of a woman's laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but I promise there will be more, very soon *Angelique-like smile***


	4. Stolen

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so damn long for this, but Life, as I am sure you all know, happened. Anyway, here is Chapter 4 and I hope to have another one up for you very soon, may be two if I am lucky!

Anything in **bold **is used whenever Barnabas, Josette, Willie, and Samantha are having telepathic transactions. ENJOY! :)

* * *

Dawn; the dark shadows that loomed over Collinwood were chased away by the bright, winter light. Josette and Barnabas were oblivious to it as they nestled into the safety of their coffins below the ground floor. Samantha re-arranged some of Josette's hair, tucking it away from her face before carefully closing the lid to her coffin. The human turned her head upward when she thought she heard someone walking around upstairs.

**'Samantha, what is it?'**

She looked down; Barnabas was lying perfectly still with his eyes closed. **'I thought I heard someone upstairs.'**

**'Willie is up and around, isn't he?' **Josette's voice suggested, but Samantha shook her head as she stared upward replying,

**'The steps are too light to be Willie's.'**

A pause; footsteps crossed above her to the basement door which creaked as it opened, and then latched as it closed.

**'Lilly.' **Barnabas stated as Samantha carefully closed the lid to the coffin. Although she could no longer see him, she continued to communicate with him.

**'Are you sure?'**

**'Undoubtedly.'**

Samantha turned and rushed up the stairs where she met the sleepy eyed girl half-way, startling her as she let out the tiniest of screams.

"It's okay; it's just me, I'm sorry. What are you doing up and around?"

"I was looking for David." The child said between yawns and Samantha felt her stomach turn forming knots.

"David isn't asleep?"

"No, I went to wake him when I saw what time it was so we could head back to the Main House together. Mother says we should never, ever go alone across the estate."

"And she is absolutely right. Come on, let's get dressed, and I'll walk you back."

The girls came up from the basement to the ground floor whereupon Samantha locked the heavy, iron door. Willie came downstairs looking pale and panicked. Samantha looked down at Lilly, "Sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and get changed, and I'll be up in a little bit."

The child nodded, hugged Willie wishing him good morning, and then headed to the room she'd stayed in. Willie finished descending the stairs and Samantha ran her hands through his hair. "You look terrible!" She said in concern.

He whispered harshly to her, his voice rising in octave as he said, "S-Samantha, t-the portrait is _gone_! I searched the whole attic an' couldn't find it, and now David is missin', too!"

"I know, Lilly told me. We have to find him before he gets himself into trouble."

"Somethin' tells me he already has." Willie said as they turned to ascend the stairs; they were started by young Brianna, who looked even worse than the night before.

"I want my parents." She said pitifully.

Willie picked her up, and she almost immediately fell back to sleep as Samantha said, "We have to get her a doctor."

They looked from the girl to each other, and Willie huffed through his nose before saying, "Barnabas an' Josette ain't gonna like this."

* * *

The clock on the nightstand chimed 8:00 a.m. as the tension mounted around the trio in the room. The child had her head bowed, refusing to look at either of the adults as they watched her. Finally, one of them spoke up,

"I-Idon't understand it. You've never been frightened of me before, Brianna. Whatever's the matter? Did I do something to upset you?"

Julia Hoffman asked, regarding the small brunette seated on her bed before her. Willie and Samantha had brought back Lilly in addition to a sick Brianna with them to the Main House. One look and Julia could tell the girl was in dire need of medical attention. She was so pale; pinkish-purple circles had started to settle in below her eyes, her lips and cheeks had lost their natural rosy pink color. The good doctor knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin.

"I want to help you. Surely you understand, don't you?"

"I don't need help, especially not from you." The girl said as she tried to rise, but Samantha gently sat her down.

"Brianna, Julia means no harm. No one does; we all love you and just want you to get better."

"Like your father loves you?" The girl responded in a most cruel tone, almost smiling at the pain on Samantha's face.

"Dearest daddy preacher doesn't like dear William: a thief, a liar, a common criminal. That's all he can see when he looks at him. It's all he can see when he looks at **_you_**."

She said the last to the unborn child resting inside of Samantha who fled the room in tears. Julia went after the young woman leaving the child behind, who didn't waste a moment of her freedom. She quickly exited Julia's room, and made her way toward David's.

* * *

"But that isn't fair! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"It's perfectly fair, David. You broke the rules, and you know them better than anyone by now. You travel in pairs for safety, not alone in the dark. What were you thinking?"

David sat on his bed with a sigh trying to grab at any response as Victoria tilted her head, waiting. "I wanted to be back in time for our lessons…be…because I missed you!"

The governess folded her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing as she eyed the boy in suspicion. "You aren't a very convincing liar, David. Since when do you eagerly come home at four in the morning to be here for lessons?"

"Fine, the lesson part isn't true. But I really did miss you!"

Victoria shook her head, "Perhaps that one has truth, but lately your words aren't carrying any sort of weight to them, especially right now. That is why I am confining you to your room for private study until noon."

"Oh, please Vicky!"

"No 'oh please Vicky' today, David I haven't the time for it. Now, you pick up from where we left off and complete that homework I asked you for yesterday, understand?"

The child huffed in defeat as he replied in a low, broken voice, "Yes, Miss Winters."

The governess closed the door to his room, and young David threw a book at it. "Stupid rules, always getting me into trouble!" A knock from outside startled him; he immediately picked up the fallen book, sat down at his desk, and began to act as if he had been studying the entire time. "C-Come in!" The door opened to reveal Lilly, and David frowned as she quickly shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing up here? If your mother sees you we're both in big trouble."

"I told her I was finishing up my homework, it bought me a little time but not a lot. Why did you do it, David? Why didn't you just follow the rules like Mom asked us to?"

"I can't tell you."

"I just lied to my Mother, David. You owe me!"

The boy got up and locked his bedroom door, "Once I tell you why I can't take it back, and you can't tell anyone. You have to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Because I did something bad, and the adults won't understand; they never do."

He cautiously opened the dark room, went behind the door, and returned to the open doorway. The light hit the dirty, old drop cover that hid Angelique's face from view. Lilly turned her stunned, ashamed look on David as she spoke shaking her head.

"David, you shouldn't have done that. This isn't yours to take, it's not right!"

"I had to steal it! It was hurting Brianna; I thought taking it away would make her better, but Willie says she's gotten worse. This thing is evil; it doesn't belong anywhere."

"Then why not get rid of it? Why not just let the adults destroy it?"

"They can't do that, they _can't_!"

"Why not?"

"It would make her angry; she would find another way, and it would be worse. I have to keep it hidden here, and no one must know that I have it."

His wild, glossy gaze fell onto her as he grabbed her by the arms and the girl let out a startled yelp.

"You can't tell anyone, Lilly! No one, do you understand?"

"David! David let go, you're _hurting _me!"

Just then, the door to his bedroom opened and closed: standing there in the doorway was Brianna.


	5. Repossession

**A/N: okie dokie then, here is Chapter 5! Angelique's dialogue is in **_italics. _**That's about it, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Give it back to me." Brianna said in a low, dark voice. "It is not yours."

"Brianna, this thing is not good. It's making you sick, can't you see that?" David cried.

"It can help me, David that's why I need it so badly. Don't you want to help me?" The girl asked, coming closer.

"Of course I do." David replied, backing up slightly with his eyes to the floor.

"Are you not my friends?" Brianna asked as she looked from Lilly to David who kept averting his eyes as if afraid to look at her.

"Of course we're your friends, Brianna! We love you!" Lilly said as the older girl turned to her.

"Then do this for me. Give me back the portrait and everything will be alright again."

The children looked to each other, and then to her shaking their heads as David replied, "No, w-we can't, Brianna."

"It's for your own good." Lilly added as Brianna's eyes became filled with anger.

"Fine." The girl said; the drop cloth on the portrait fell away to reveal Angelique's painted image with the eyes glowing brightly. David and Lilly cried out, grabbing their heads as they stumbled about the room, and then they both fell into a heap on either side of David's bed. Brianna surveyed her fallen friends, but her face registered no emotion even when she stepped over David to draw nearer to the portrait. She picked up the drop cloth, re-draped it carefully over the canvas, and picked it up to carry it out with her when she was struck with a terrifying realization: she had no exit. The hallway was far too risky as the adults would most likely frequent it, and the window was far too high to jump from.

The portrait gently lifted from her grasp, and she stepped back slightly letting out a startled gasp as it floated at eye-level before her. It glided over to a panel behind David's desk, which allowed enough room for someone to stand in front of without moving furniture. With little effort Brianna was able to open it, and it swung inward revealing a dimly lit stairwell that led downward. The portrait began to slowly descend, and the child followed closing the panel behind her.

It seemed as if they went down for hours until finally Brianna saw a door: morning sunrays flooded into the small space, piercing the darkness around her. The portrait set itself against the wall as Brianna went up to the barred window to look at her surroundings. They were behind the New House, where no one seemed to be in plain sight making an escape far more achievable. Grasping the heavy door handle, Brianna used what little strength she possessed to open the door just wide enough to fit the portrait through. She then squeezed herself through the small space, grabbed the repossessed item, and fled toward the Old House as fast as her feet would allow.

* * *

"Lilly still hasn't come downstairs?" Burke asked as Victoria began setting up the table at which she and their daughter would be study.

"She told me she wanted to finish part of her homework, so I excused her for a few minutes."

"And David?" He asked taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"I have him in private study until noon."

Her husband let out a good-natured chuckle as he asked, "What's he done now?"

"Nothing unusual if you look past his coming home at four this morning."

"Four in the morning?!" He asked, almost choking as Victoria continued her task.

"Yes; I don't know what gets into him at times, but it most certainly isn't common sense."

Recovering from his coughing spell he choked out, "Why did he do a thing like that?"

"First he said he wanted to be home for his lessons, and then he claimed it was because he missed me terribly."

He stood up then, and offered a kiss unto her before replying, "That's not so hard to imagine. I miss you every second that I'm away."

She sighed straightening, "You encourage that boy Burke, you really you do, and you know how much Roger hates it."

"That's exactly why I cheer David on." He replied as Victoria broke free from his embrace, heading for the door to the Drawing Room. "I should retrieve Lilly; it's going on nine o'clock now and we haven't even remotely started."

Burke kissed her cheek before replying, "Take a breather, I'll go get her."

He then went upstairs to his daughter's room where he found her homework, but did not find her. Frowning he said out loud, "Not in there, so perhaps she made a stop at the prison to visit."

By prison of course, he meant David's room, which is where he headed to next. He knocked on the door and after a waiting for a response, and receiving none, he decided to go in.

That's where he found them.

The children were unconscious on the floor beside the bed with David at one side and Lilly at the other. He hurriedly placed both children on the bed, trying to revive both of them. A low moan issued from David as he regained consciousness for a moment, and Burke sat him up trying to talk to him. "David, can you hear me?"

The boy's eyes opened slightly, "Burke, I don't feel so good."

"I know, buddy. Hang in there; I'm going to get Dr. Hoffman, alright? Stay here."

He then proceeded to go out and call for her, but Julia was already at the doorway with Samantha and Willie in tow. The doctor frowned as she saw his facial expression, "Burke, what's the matter?"

He led her inside, and she rushed over to the children asking, "How did this happen?"

Willie and Samantha were frozen in place in the hallway, watching from a distance as as they tried to process everything at once.

Burke walked back to the doorway, running as hand through his hair as he said, "I don't know; I found them lying on the floor like that."

Willie gently tapped his shoulder to bring him out of his daze, "Hey Burke, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Yeah, yeah sure I guess. What is it, Willie?" He asked, crossing his arms defensively as he looked over his shoulder watching Julia hovering over the children as she assessed them.

"W-we've been tryin' to find Brianna all mornin'. Julia says she disappeared from her room almost an hour ago. Have ya seen her by chance?"

Burke shook his head, "No, unfortunately I haven't seen her. Did you try asking Elizabeth, Vicky, or Carolyn? I'd steer clear of Roger if I were you; he's in a mood today."

"What day is Uncle Roger _not_ in a mood?" Carolyn giggled as she walked up to them. "What are you all doing outside...?" She trialed off as she looked inside and the horror set in as she gasped, "**David**!" The blonde flew to the bedside where she began asking questions of Julia, and Burke went inside to check on his daughter.

Samantha and Willie quickly went downstairs to inform Victoria when she met them on the staircase asking, "Burke went upstairs, have either of you seen him?"

"Vicky, David and Lilly are sick." Samantha said as Victoria's face fell.

"Sick? W-what happened? What are they sick with?" She asked in a panic.

"We don't know, b-but Julia's up there right now as so is Burke." Willie said. The governess flew past them, running through the corridor to join the others as Willie and Samantha exited the house. They stopped under the driveway as Samantha said, "Willie, we've got to find Brianna."

"I know." Willie responded looking around at the Estate; the ground was covered with frost and hints of snow…it was then he got an idea. "Tracks." He said quietly.

Samantha frowned, "Tracks?"

"Y-yeah…look, you know how people use tracks to hunt animals, right?"

Samantha nodded as Willie's face continued to light up while he moved forward with her close behind. "W-well all we gotta do is f-find Brianna's tracks, see? It'll h-help us find her!"

"But Willie, there's more frost than snow, and the grounds are seemingly endless. How are we supposed to try and track a small child?"

"We gotta try, honey." He said, gently grasping her hand before kissing her forehead. "B-Barnabas and Josette…they entrusted us with Brianna, an-and she's _their_ most precious possession, just as our kid will be _our_ most precious possession. W-we can let them or Brianna down."

Samantha nodded, "Barnabas and Josette need our help…Brianna especially needs it. We will keep looking for as long as it takes." She linked her arm around his, and they set out in search of children's footprints as the sun glared brightly overhead.

* * *

It was going on nearly ten o'clock in the morning when Brianna finally reached the safety of her own house. Fishing into her coat pocket she produced a golden key, which opened the lock to the front door. She had obtained a copy of the house key from Willie who in turn told her to use it in the event of an emergency.

To young Brianna, her current situation was undoubtedly an emergency.

She opened and closed the door, locking it behind her lest David, Lilly, or any of the adults should come looking for her. Especially that pest of a doctor and her professor friend. They always seemed to linger around the outside of the house far longer than was required of them. The child didn't care for them as of late, and it seemed as if her new-found-friend shared her point of view. This caused Brianna to love Angelique even more, although she had no idea she was under a witch's enchantment.

She carefully made her way high up into the attic above, and began at once to search for a perfect hiding spot. The portrait again lifted itself from her small hands, and she followed it obediently. It settled into the deepest, darkest corner whereupon the drop cloth fell away to reveal the slightly glowing eyes of the witch. She spoke to the child then, and her voice was soft and gentle.

_'You have come very far, and for that I am very grateful. I know the trip was not easy for you.'_

"I'm so tired, Angelique. Can I rest now?"

_'Not just yet, I require one more task before you retire.'_

Brianna stumbled, catching onto a sturdy vanity nearby to keep herself standing.

"Please, Angelique."

_'Do this task for me, and you can rest, I promise.'_

She shuffled her feet, looking down for a moment before asking, "What do you need me to do?"

_'There are some wild herbs that grow in the forest near your house. I need you to go out and collect one of each of these.'_

A paper appeared in the space between the child and the portrait, and on it written in Angelique's handwriting was a list of various plants. Brianna picked it up, studying it as Angelique continued.

_'Once you have everything, bring it back here to me. Do you understand, dear?'_

"But I don't know anything about plants. How will I know which ones I need?"

_'You needn't fret, I shall help you. Now, run along.'_

* * *

Just when she thought she would never be able to find the first herb, a branch on a nearby tree lit up in the brightest aquamarine she'd ever seen. The child reached out, gently pulled at some of the smaller branches, and placed it within the safety of her basket. Brianna wandered through the forest, going over fallen branches and huge boulders as she went. And the further down she would go on her list, the farther away home became. She spent hours outside, going from branches to bushes, and then from bushes to the forest floor. As the day wore on, it became more and more difficult for her to continue and at time she would have to stop to rest.

She was almost at the last herb when she felt dizzy and nauseous, and this time she could not hold anything back. The child doubled over in a fit of dry heaves before she was finally able to vomit. It was then she heard voices nearby and felt strong arms catch her as she fell backward.

Willie lifted her, "Sweetheart? Can ya hear me? Oh god, come on. P-please open your eyes!"

Samantha cleared the girl's hair from her face, "She's out cold. We've got to get her home right now."

The sun was almost completely set when they finally came out of the woods, and Willie had never been happier to see the Old House since he moved in. Shifting Brianna to his other shoulder, he and Samantha walked hand in hand as they neared home. Suddenly he stopped in a dark shadow from a nearby tree, holding his free arm out to restrain his wife as he looked intently at the house a small distance away. In the fast approaching darkness, he could just make out the silhouettes of two figures at the side of the house. He knew that location well: it was Barnabas's window, or 'the perch' as Samantha affectionately named it, much to the vampire's amusement.

The intruders appeared to be prying at the locked window, and were able to successfully get it open. When he was sure they were both inside, he said quietly, "You and Brianna wait out on the front porch while I check this out. I don't want anyone coming inside until I say so."

"Will, what if they're armed? You can't just go and play hero!" Samantha whispered as she gently took Brianna from him.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, "Oh now come on, honey…it's _me_!"

He winked, and then was off towards the house at top speed all the while trying his best not to make noise. He entered through the same window, and was more than thankful that he'd remembered to light the fireplace before they'd gone off in search of Brianna. Looking around he began to search for an appropriate weapon, and his eyes fell on the fire iron. He picked it up; getting a tight grip on it in a defensive stance before deciding it was perfect. He went to move forward when a cold hand pulled him back, the other clasping over his mouth to stifle an outcry.

It was Josette who stood behind him; she and her husband made a quiet signal with their hands. Willie nodded, and Josette uncovered his mouth as he let out a silent sigh of relief. Barnabas pointed upward; footsteps could be heard from the Study as the intruders wandered to and fro. Barnabas, Willie, and Josette braced themselves as they saw two pairs of feet alight the stairs on their way down—a man's and a woman's. The vampires' eyes went wide with surprise and rage as they beheld Julia Hoffman and Elliot Stokes looking helpless and dumbstruck on the staircase.


	6. Caught

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, will have A LOT more happening in upcoming chapters, I promise :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I really must have you install those devices you call dead bolts to every entry point in this house," Barnabas said to Willie as Julia and Elliot finished their descent. They were nervous, the vampires could tell, and they had reason to be.

Keeping her piercing stare fixated on the intruders, Josette calmly said, "Willie, shouldn't you let in Samantha? And where is Brianna?"

"Outside with Samantha; hold on I'll get 'em." Willie returned to the front door, unlocking and opening it to reveal a hesitant Samantha on the front porch.

"It's safe, come on inside," he said, motioning for her to move forward. She moved into the entry way where she was intercepted by Josette who gently took Brianna from her.

"What happened to her?" The vampire asked, holding the child in her arms as Barnabas ran a hand over his beloved daughter's long, tangled hair. It was slicked with sweat, with pieces of twigs and leaves attached here and there.

Samantha picked at Brianna's hair, trying to get the forest floor debris out as she spoke. "We found her outside. She was sick this morning, so Willie and I took her to Julia." Barnabas' and Josette's faces flashed surprise and a hint of anger, which was not lost on the human as she said, "We didn't know what else to do, she needed help and Julia was close by. You know we would never do anything to harm Brianna, we love her just as much as we love you," she said, her desperate facial expression imploring forgiveness.

Barnabas reached out; gently cradling Samantha's face, he stroked away a tear as he replied, "Do not fret; we understand." Here he paused to look at his wife, "Don't we, dear?"

Josette managed a small smile, "Of course we do."

Barnabas took Brianna from Josette's arms as the dead woman wrapped her pregnant friend in a tight, reassuring embrace.

"Hey! And just where do ya think you're goin'?" Willie barked as he blocked Julia and Elliot's path to the window from which they came in.

The vampires shifted their attention back to them, as they made their way very slowly from one end of the sitting room to the other. Elliot and Julia walked backward as Barnabas and Josette advanced, forcing them to clumsily sit down opposite of each other in the wing chairs near the fire. Barnabas was the first to speak as he demanded, "If I remember correctly, Josette and I never invited you into our home. So please, do indulge me: what are you doing here?" The last part was issued with a touch of venom in his voice as he stared down at them with a cold gaze.

A nervous glance was all it took before Julia's mouth opened and the lie came. "Elliot and I were taking a walk around the grounds as we usually do. We were coming near your house when we spotted a dark figure near the window." She leaned out of her chair, nodding to Barnabas' usual spot, "_That _window; we knew there was a child in this house along with Willie and Samantha, so we decided it best to chase after him or her."

That was when Elliot sat back in his chair trying to play it off as if he were recalling the incident. "We found the window ajar, and since the door was locked and we had no other way to enter, we used it. First we tried looking for Samantha, Willie, and Brianna, but they were nowhere to be found." He looked up at them, raising his eyebrows in dramatic fashion, "This was a relief to us because it meant no one was harmed, so we went on to look for the intruder. We searched everywhere, eventually heading to the attic where I became sidetracked by your wealth of old artifacts. You have a most rare and amazing collection, you know."

Barnabas huffed through his nose in annoyance, prompting Stokes to nod apologetically.

"Forgive me, I digress, but after being there a good half-hour we decided to leave and report the break-in at the main house, which is when you found us."

Willie came forward, looking down upon Elliot from the back of the wing chair as he said, "While your story is intriguin', it isn't the truth, Professor. It's only just that: a story." He looked up at Barnabas and Josette, "Go ahead an' ask 'em what really happened. Or betta yet, I can tell ya." He slowly walked back over to his employers as he spoke, "There was no single intruder; there were two of them. Samantha and I were bringin' Brianna back here when I spotted 'em pryin' at the window. I couldn't tell ya why they're here, but I doubt it's to keep up some sort of friendly neighborhood watch."

"This is **_insane_**!" Julia cried as she rose from her seat, "What business would we possibly have to transact by breaking into your home?"

"What business indeed," Barnabas said in deadly tones before turning to Willie. "Josette and I are taking Brianna to her room. Keep these two down here; we will deal with them shortly." He glared at the doctor and her friend before heading upstairs.

As the vampires left, Julia and Elliot shared a panicked look between them that asked, _'Oh God, what have we done?'_

* * *

Josette built up the fire inside Brianna's room while Barnabas finished brushing out her hair. He put the brush down on one of the end tables near her bed, and leaned her back into the pillows. She looked so fragile, so weak, and so very pale. To say he was alarmed was a severe understatement: he was frightened for her mortal life. Seeing her lying there like that, his vision faded back to the hospital bed in which Willie had struggled to stay alive. He remembered it all: the fear, the desperation…_the solution_.

**Blood…I'd given Willie some of my own blood. It had cured and saved him, hadn't it? What if-?**

"No, Barnabas, absolutely not!" Josette said, breaking his line of thought as she pulled up the covers around Brianna.

He watched her, moving back so she could fix the side of the bed he was at. "How do we know it won't work, Josette? How can we just stand here and not try something, _anything_?"

Josette let out a sigh, "We are not talking about a common illness, Barnabas! We are dealing with witchcraft, which is something that even our own abilities might not be able to fight against," she said as she sat next to the child.

He came around the other side of the bed, sitting down across from her as he watched her profile while he spoke. "We can at least try this; I don't trust that woman downstairs, and I know you don't either. Brianna is ill; we have to do something. Maybe it will not cure the cause, but it might help with the symptoms."

Josette's face was a mix of emotions; she wanted desperately to help Brianna, but was terrified at the same time to attempt it this way. She reached out and her husband took her hand on instant reflex as she spoke to his mind, **"What if it goes terribly wrong? What if she becomes like us? Oh, Barnabas I couldn't bear that!"**

**"I won't give her enough for that to happen. I'll give just enough to heal her, nothing more."**

He promised, squeezing her hand before lifting his wrist to his mouth and biting down. Once the dark red ooze began seeping from the wound, he gently lifted his daughter, and tilted his wrist. The blood trickled down into the back of her throat, causing the child to stir and cough. Josette gently wiped away the small drop of blood from Brianna's face and Barnabas retrieved a glass of water from the bathroom nearby. Lifting her again, he tipped the glass toward her, and the child drank, making the cough subside. Her eyes opened a little and she rasped out, "Father?"

Barnabas gently shushed her, easing her back into the pillows as he said, "Your mother and I are here, it's alright. All you need to worry about is resting, understand?" He asked as the girl nodded. "Good. You just close your eyes, and go to sleep. We're not going anywhere tonight, I promise," he said as he gently stroked at her forehead, using just a hint of his powers to suggest sleep to which the child responded.

Her parents rose then and quietly left the bedroom, unaware that they had been had. Brianna's eyes shot open, and she climbed out of bed, covering herself with Sarah's pink robe. She tip toed to the door where she stood listening. When she heard nothing, she cautiously opened it.

No one in the hallway, which meant they were all downstairs and it was her chance.

She ran down the short distance of the hallway, and up the stairs toward the attic floor above where the Angelique's portrait sat waiting for her.


End file.
